The Jealousy of Peter Pan
by sweetie pie 81
Summary: Who doesn't like a jealous Peter Pan ? What if Wendy changed when Peter left her ? Who will she choose when it comes to her magnificent hero or the sweet loving boy next door? All these questions will be answered if you click on this story :D
1. Don't Blame Yourself

The Jealousy of Peter Pan

It was warm and beautiful day in Bloomsbury, London….But not to the Darling's. Well to be exact… to… Wendy Darling. She was sitting at her window sill awaiting for …. well you know who.

She knew there wasn't even a slightest chance of him coming back but she still had hope. Hope was the only thing she needed, the only thing that helped her get through the day…. Well hope and memories of their wonderful adventures… together, but now she was all alone. If only he wanted what she desired. A family , children she could call her own, to have a job and a place to herself , and most of all a wonderful husband that she could love and and cherish for as long as they both would live. But it was so stupid and selfish for her to think he would want this. For goodness sakes people called him the boy who would never grow up. Now because of her stupid decision she had to grow up alone with someone who doesn't get her like he did , someone who wanted everything she did but couldn't be more different. All she wanted was him, she could of settled for just that.

But now because of that decision she keeps her window open 24/7 and even hypothermia wouldn't get her to close it. So when her brother, Michael told her that he would never come back and that he hated to see her so miserable she was expected herself to burst out in tears or to yell at him for being so cruel to her, but instead she was surprised at herself to be doubting that he was her true love. It wasn't fair that he expected her to drop everything she wanted for the future and agree to just spend the rest of eternity in his arms without her family and friends. That Jerk! Wendy didn't deserve this , heck no! So she was going to get up and stop moping around. Wendy Darling was going to be the person she was supposed to be…. Happy and not regretting the past. So the one thing Wendy Darling has to say about it is, "Goodbye Peter Pan !"


	2. Change is always Good, right?

_1 year later…_

Wendy Darling was not the girl she was 1 year ago…. She changed in many little and drastic ways. For one thing she was dressing like an appropriate 15 year old would dress. She stopped moping around like the world was over after Peter pan left her. She even was the class president and part of many comities. She grew up to be more beautiful than ever, her golden blond hair was falling in locks down to her shoulders , her eyes would make you melt and forget where you, and her plump full lips would make you compare her smile to the beautiful stars at night. She was very popular and social too. She had many admirers but only 1 guy suited her… James ;D. He was her perfect guy. He was polite, Quarterback of the Football team and he was so handsome! Most importantly she was so glad her parents adored him. Wendy knew she was going to marry him one day, with his auburn hair and smoldering grin, perfect body, (he had a 6 pack :D) and his kindness, she always wondered why she, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, had been lucky enough to meet him and be his girl… she still remembers the day they met like yesterday…..

_Wendy was walking down the hallway to her Biology when Jacob, the school bully, shoved her into a locker, " Are you gonna cry now and call for Peter Pan to come and rescue you now… Nerd!" While she was picking up her books she heard a strange commotion going on…. James, the guy from her English Class was standing up for her…" How sweet" Wendy thought. After James got Jacob into trouble with the principle he went over to help Wendy with her books. "Thanks for doing that…. He's such a jerk" Wendy told him. " No problem Wendy" he replied and smiled his heart melting smile at her. "How do you know my name?" Wendy asked _

_"Well we're in English together, right ?" he said _

_"Yea. But how do you remember?" "Well it isn't everyday an angel is in your English class . So do you want to get a burger after school my beautiful angel?" _After that they hit it off and well you know the story. So everything was perfect in Wendy's life. Well only until July 15 ,2013. The day her past came back to haunt her

**I know you guys are really tired of my explanations of why I havnt been writing for like a year so Im just gonna say sorry 100000 times sorry... So on the other hand if you have any questions or anything you want me to add to the story or where you want it to go plz leave it in the comment and like maybe 10 chapters in the future I'll have you guys vote on things so ta ta for now :D**


End file.
